Toru Hagakure
is a student at U.A. training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Toru's body is completely invisible, as such, she is only identifiable through held or worn objects, like pieces of clothing and accessories. Due to her invisibility, instead of a standard Hero costume, she simply opts to go naked, except for a pair of gloves and boots. Personality Toru is a bubbly, cheery, and easygoing girl that does most things with an upbeat attitude, even if manipulated to do so. She is very socially eager, and appears to like shopping. Her room suggests that she likes plushies and other cute things. She believes that taking off her clothes during battle is a tactical advantage, much to the awkwardness of those around her. That being said, she seems blissfully unaware of what it means to be invisible, as she displays slight embarrassment at the idea of being watched undressing, a trait that becomes even more bizarre when she's wearing her Hero costume, which features almost no clothing in the first place. In general, it appears Toru's invisible body is primarily used as a source of humor. Synopsis Battle Trial Arc She is partnered with Mashirao Ojiro as they faced Shouto and Mezou's team. Shouto used his ice powers to freeze Mashirao's feet, preventing him from moving and leaving many ice shards to prevent her from helping or attacking, this caused them to lose. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Tooru was warped to the landslide zone of the U.S.J along with Shouto; however, Shouto defeats all the villains by himself. Afterwards, she is seen with her class after the Villain Alliance is defeated. She talks to Mashirao about Shouto's incredible strength. Sports Festival Arc Tooru places 38th in the Obstacle Race, allowing her to participate in the next event, the Human Obstacle Race.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 16 She then teams up with Rikidou, Kyouka and Kouji, and she removes her jacket during the event.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Page 4 Without her team noticing, her bandana is stolen by Monoma.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 8-9 Tooru and her team fail to qualify for the next event after the Human Cavalry Battle ends. After Denki and Minoru state that the girls must do the cheering battle as per orders from their homeroom teacher, Tooru and the other girls of Class 1-A walk out in cheerleading outfits. However, as Tooru and the girls walk out, they realize they have been tricked. Tooru optimistically says that they should do it until the next event begins since they have time and being stressed about it would be tiresome. She then starts cheering, leading to Tsuyu to comment that she likes cheerleading. During the recreational events, Tooru is seen continuing to cheerlead. Tooru along with her class watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Field Training Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Tooru is in class. During the Hero Informatics period, Class 1-A has to decide on Hero names. Tooru writes down and shows her classmates her Hero name which is Stealth Hero Invisible Girl.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Tooru is given a list of 40 workplaces in order to choose a workplace that she wants to train at. On the day of the workplace training, Tooru is at the train station with her class so that she can travel to the workplace of her choice by train.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 The workplace training ends and Tooru returns to U.A.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Tooru is in the girls' locker room changing into her school uniform. Tooru thanks Kyouka for stopping Minoru from peeking on them.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59 End of Term Test Arc One week before the end of term test, Tooru sits in the lunch room at a table with Izuku, Tenya, Shouto, Ochako and Tsuyu where they discuss what the exercise test will be. On the day of the exercise test, Mr Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting against U.A.'s teachers for their exercise test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Tooru is paired with Mezou and they must face Snipe in their test exercise. Mezou, Tooru and Snipe arrive in an uninhabited city where their test exercise will take place. Snipe explains the 30-minute test; Mezou and Tooru must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 After a difficult battle against Snipe, Mezou along with Tooru pass the practical test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67 Back in class at U.A., Tooru learns that she passed the written test and will go with her classmates to the forest lodge which is a boot camp. The class see that there are many items on the list that they don't have. Tooru suggests that Class 1-A go shopping together in order to get the items they need for the boot camp. The next day, Tooru along with most of her classmates go to the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge. At the shopping center, Tooru mentions that she needs to buy new shoes.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 School Trip Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shouta informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B isn’t at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, The Pussycats. The black haired female explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who don’t arrive there by 12:30 pm won’t be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixiebob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Kouji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shouto, Tenya and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 After Izuku, Tenya, Shouto and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. However, the journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around about 8 hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Pixiebob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall to have dinner. After finishing eating dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shouta greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 During the night of the third day, the Vanguard Action Squad attacks the training camp, filling the forest with poisonous gas and fire. Momo runs into Yuuga and asks him to take the unconscious Kyouka and Tooru back to the facility. Near the Vanguard Action Squad's rendezvous point, Yuuga hides behind a bush along with Kyouka and Tooru. Yuuga contemplates on what to do because he was instructed by Momo to take the unconscious Kyouka and Tooru back to the facility, but Dabi and Twice’s presence are preventing him from doing that. Suddenly, Dabi spots the bush Yuuga is hiding behind, much to Yuuga’s fear. Dabi prepares to go and check, however, he stops after Twice informs him that they must also call back Noumu since he only responds to Dabi. Yuuga is relieved that Dabi did not discover him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81 Hero License Exam Arc Quirk and Abilities Transparency (透明 Tōmei): Tooru's Quirk turns her body completely invisible. It is unknown if it is permanently active or can be activated and deactivated at will. * Light Refraction: Tooru bends light through her invisible body, blinding those who are nearby. Battles Relationships Mashirao Ojiro They were teamed together as Team I during the Battle Trial Arc and ended up being quite close. Ojiro is somewhat the only person Hagakure talks to on a regular basis. Trivia * Toru was supposed to be a male character at first, but Kohei Horikoshi changed her into a female because he thought a girl having an invisible body was a funnier concept. * Toru is student No.16 in Class 1-A. * Toru ranked 18th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. * In the First Popularity Poll, Toru ranked 20th, which ties her with Mei Hatsume. * "Hagakure", 葉隠, means "hidden in leaves". "Toru", 透, means "transparent". * Toru likes caramel and Dokkiri Shows (hidden camera surprise pranks). * Her voice actress, Kaori Nazuka, also voices Mount Lady. * Her hero name, "Invisible Girl", was also the original alias of Marvel's Fantastic Four member Sue Storm, the Invisible Woman. * Toru ranks 16th in Class 1-A's Grades.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Tokyo